Ixhelcan Ponies
Ixhelcan Ponies are a kind of unicorn ponies which inhabit the Ixhelca Empire. Ixhelcan Ponies are distinct from other unicorns by their very light color schemes and invisible auras. Description The Ixhelcan Ponies resemble regular unicorn ponies, but with very pale colored eyes, manes, tails and light coats. They possess an immense amount of magical power, according to Princess Celestia. Some Ixhelcan Ponies are capable to read other ponies's minds through a "unique spell", but are unable to read the minds of those with strong wills. Unicorns with pale features are sometimes considered by some ponies as descendants of Ixhelcan Ponies, but in truth are just normally coloured. Ixhelcan Ponies have special gems placed in their horns to control their magic, which was instructed by Princess Celestia. In addition to their pale features, unlike ordinary unicorns, the Ixhelcan Ponies' magical auras are invisible. Though when performing magic, their horns are shown to briefly glow in a light bluish grey aura (though not the objects they are magically affecting), but the "true" colors of their magic auras remains invisible. History 'Background' Ixhelcan Ponies are an ancient race of unicorn ponies who have been living in the Ixhelca Empire for years and sharing their knowledge about magic with other creatures and ponies. It is said that they created the Ixhelca Empire by using their powerful magic. The strongest pair were chosen as leaders, forming the first generation of the Royal Ixhelcan family. The Ixhelcan Ponies have a long tradition with adding special gems into their horns, who is said to help them control their magic, which was advised by Princess Celestia to the royal rulers of the Ixhelca Empire. The Ixhelca Empire was made invisible by a magical barrier around it, projected from the Ixhelcan Palace, to prevent evil creatures from seeing it and spread joy, hope, and light throughout the Empire. 'Lord Anders' rule' At some point, the Ixhelca Empire was discovered by Lord Anders with the help of a treacherous Ixhelcan Pony, Sunlight Sparkler, who took over the empire and enslaved the Ixhelcan Ponies. However, the captain of the Ixhelcan Royal Guard, Misty Morning, was able to escape from the empire and went to find help. Later, Misty eventually returned to the Ixhelca Empire with the help of Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends to save the Ixhelcan Ponies from Lord Anders' rule. During Misty's battle against Lord Anders, the Ixhelcan Ponies' hope and wishes for the empire became stronger than ever. Their combined feelings powered the Unicharm, giving Misty Morning, Queen Harmonia, and Princess Lily the strength to defeat Lord Anders with their magic. 'Aftermath' After Misty defeated Lord Anders with the help of Queen Harmonia and Princess Lily, the empire was restored back to normal and the Ixhelcan Ponies were free to do their usual duties. Later, several Ixhelcan Ponies attended the ceremony honoring Misty Morning and the Mane Six for saving the Ixhelca Empire from Lord Anders. Shortly after, Queen Harmonia was reunited with her old friend, Princess Celestia, who agreed to unite the Empire and the Ixhelcan Ponies with the rest of Equestria. Thus, a special group of guards called the "Equestrian-Ixhelcan Royal Guards" were made, but most of the Ixhelcan Ponies chose to stay and operate in the Ixhelca Empire. Category:Pony Category:Male Category:Female Category:Unicorn Category:Ixhelcan Pony